Unbreakable Bonds
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: Ray tells Mariah that he loves her, but leaves for a tournament soon afterwards. He returns to the village six years later, only to find out that she has already left. Will he be able to get her back? Does she even love him anymore? RayMariah fluff.
1. Six Years Ago

Hi everyone! First of all, I would like to say that this will be the last fic/chappie I'm uploading for some time, since I have my exams coming and all that. Expect me again around mid-November, okay? DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ME! And you'd better review!

Now, this fic takes place when Ray's 23 and Mariah's 22. The first chapter's something from the past. I think this fic's going to be rather short, unless you people give me inspiration. P Also, the rating for this fic may change towards the later chapters, although I can't be certain. D

Once again, I declare my poverty by stating that Beyblade does not belong to me, and if I could have two of the characters from it, it'll definitely be Ray and Mariah. XD **The song Angels Brought Me Here (by Guy Sebastian) used to be in this fic, but due to FFN's stupid rules, the song has been taken off. It takes the effect away, doesn't it? If you want a copy of the original songfic, feel free to email me:)**

**Unbreakable Bonds  
****By Aquarius Galuxy  
****Chapter One: Six Years Ago…**

Birds soared over the distance, across the shimmering lake, like a thin grey cloud, to rest in the trees lining the edges of the wide lake. A light mist rolled over the lake surface, tracing everything with a slight hint of grey as the last rays of sunshine faded and the deep blue of twilight took over. The water was surprisingly calm in the cool spring air, producing tiny waves, not enough to break the peaceful quiet of the place.

Mariah stood alone at the lakeside, thinking. Ray would be returning to the village anytime now. He took a different plane from the White Tigers – a later one, so that he could spend a little more time with the newly split-up Bladebreakers. Then… he would be coming back… to the White Tiger Village. Where the White Tigers were. Where she was. But… what did she mean to him? Was she just an ordinary friend? After what they'd all been through?

All she knew was that she didn't just care for him as a friend. Since when had she thought of him as a traitor? Never. All the angry words in the past were just lies, lies to convince others that she was just like them, lies to convince herself that she didn't need him. All those fallacies… What were they for? In the end, she still proved to herself that she couldn't do without him.

Raymond Kon. The only name that could make her heart go at sixty miles an hour. What was it about that particular teenager that made her hesitate before doing anything which could potentially harm him?

The answer came easily to her, having summoned the information every now and then to make sure that she had no good reason not to care about him. Then again, it had required a great effort on her part to have faith in him, through the initial sleepless nights when he'd left them all.

The reason for all her trouble? She loved him. Did she have any other excuse not to think that way? There was no mistaking the way her heart beat faster whenever she thought about him. There was also no doubting the way her stomach flipped when he smiled at her. But…

Did he feel the same way? How could she know? Sure, he smiled at her, but then, he smiled at most other people too… Of all those times he looked at her, she could have sworn that there was something in his eyes… Or maybe she was just imagining things. For all she knew, he could have started fancying some other girl he met along the way…

'NO!'

It couldn't have been possible… He wasn't the type who would just pick any girl off the street… Although… people changed over time.

With a shake of her head, as if to rid herself of her thoughts, the girl gazed at the watery horizon of the lake, forgetting that Ray was indeed coming back…

* * *

A raven-haired teenager walked along the small dirt road leading back to the White Tiger Village. It had been quite a while since he'd… passed this place. In fact, the last time he was here was when he was leaving the same village, a few years ago.

The White Tigers should have arrived by now. He wondered if they would now accept his decision to leave all those years ago, especially the elders. Or would they still harbour the grudge they kept against him? True, he'd defeated Bryan, but he took Driger out of the village without anyone's permission. That was going to be against him…

Speaking of the White Tigers… How would they react to his return? Gary shouldn't have much opposition, but Lee and Kevin? They seemed to hold the most grudges… And what about Mariah? Would she really accept him back into the circle of villagers?

Was she even aware of the fact that he loved her?

Oh god, when would he ever be able to gather himself to tell her that he actually had feelings for her? It was just that… he was so afraid of rejection, and totally jeopardising their relationship if she did not love him back.

And then there was the problem of his courage failing as soon as he'd steeled himself to tell her, like the time after the World Tournament, where he had already attracted her attention, but the words escaped his mind at the last moment. He could only come up with some stupid conversation, and he thought he saw the disappointment in her eyes… It wrenched his heart.

Somehow or other, he had to make it clear to her…

It was then that he realised he had reached the White Tiger Village. People were looking at him, some with distrust in their eyes, others with pride… pride of him being a world-class beyblader. But… so what? What was being world-class if he didn't know if his love was returned?

He made his way home. Just as he put his bag down, he felt two pairs of eyes on his back. Ray whirled around to face his parents. They were standing together, looking at him with a mixture of pride and relief. As they came towards him, he realised how much they had worried about him when he left without a word.

"Welcome home, Ray," his mother greeted him warmly, with tears in her eyes.

"We're so proud of you, son." His father laid a hand on his shoulder. "Although you should have at least told us before you left – we would have understood. Your mother was so worried about you."

The teenager nodded at them dumbly, unable to speak for a while. Then… "I'm glad to be back too. Mon and Dad – I love you."

Smiling, they came forward and hugged him.

* * *

It wasn't long before he was off again, after having gone to Mariah's house to look for her. Her parents were somewhat reluctant to give him the information, curtly saying that she was "somewhere around".

Ray frowned. They, together with the village elders, still did not seem to trust him. Would that affect any relationship he shared with Mariah? But he wouldn't leave the White Tigers again… It then struck him that he had to gain their trust again. That would take years… But he still had to try…

Travelling on the narrow, worn path to the lake, the raven-haired teen slowed down when he reached the end of the track, which was buried somewhere among the trees surrounding the body of water. Surprisingly, Lee, on the other hand, had only seemed too glad to tell him that the pink-haired girl was at the lakeside. Something strange was going on here, although the matter could wait.

Night came surprisingly early, and a full moon hung low over the surface of the lake, causing the water's surface to glitter slightly. Shadows were cast everywhere. A light breeze trailed softly over the land, bringing cool to the rather heated environment. He smiled as the ends of his hair was lifted slightly, then let down.

Slowly, he treaded down to the lake, his expression softening considerably as he caught sight of her slim form, of her occasionally tucking her hands behind her back and shifting her position. Her gaze was on something far out, and it was obvious that she was in a world of her own. 

'Mariah…' She was the same as always, her straight posture conveying the message that she would not yield to others easily, and her general body language… Well, it was hard to describe, although he wanted to do nothing more than to go over and hold her in his arms. How could he forget the way her hands rested lightly on his shoulders in that small hospital room?

Not bothering to hide the smile on his face, he took his place beside her. She whipped around at the slight movement, her heartbeat suddenly accelerating from the probability that it was someone she did not want intruding on her thoughts. Her lips parted slightly from the surprise at finding him standing next to her. Then her golden orbs shone with the emotions that had run through her the moment she saw him.

He met her gaze, filled to the brim with those emotions he'd seen before, and those he hadn't. Mariah's eyes softened, and something stirred within her golden eyes, slowly rising to her skin to show plainly on her face.

And then Ray realised that she, too, had feelings for him. But what reason did he have to just reach out and touch her? He had to tell her first… Before he could open his mouth, she spoke.

"You're finally back here, Ray."

He blinked, a little quelled. "Yeah. The Bladebreakers have decided to officially split up. I just hope they don't go back on their word, though…"

She brightened. He was here to stay! And there was nothing to take him away from her… Her eyes shimmered as she saw glimpses of her – no – _their_ future…

Before Mariah knew what she was doing, she stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you." 

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her body to bring her closer, hesitating for a moment before brushing his lips against the nape of her neck. She quivered with anticipation and slight nervousness, her heart starting to race until it was almost too painful for her to bear. 'Oh god…'

"I missed you too," he whispered against her ear. His breath fanned over her skin, and her heart was beating so rapidly that she was sure he could feel it too, being so close to her in the warm embrace. It wasn't just the proximity… it was also the way she felt so safe in his arms – a place where she could stop worrying, and just concentrate on relaxing and thinking about him.

His fingers shifted, causing her to draw her breath more sharply. Did he know what effect he was having on her? And yet… she did not want to move out of the warm embrace, for fear that Ray might not want to touch her ever again.

All she could think about was him – how his chest rose and fell with each breath he took, how he was starting to rub his thumb up and down her back… Mariah shivered. But… how could she know if this was for real?

She pulled slightly away from him reluctantly, so that her face was just millimeters away from his. He tilted his head to gaze into her eyes, which had uncertainty flickering in them. What if this was all just a sham, something she was imagining? And to her, their status was only at 'friends'. Was there any reason why she was in his arms? They were so close now… If either one of them were to draw closer… She blushed. Ray made no attempt to let go.

"Does… Does this mean that you're going to settle back here?" The anticipation was clearly evident in her tone, and he didn't miss it. Letting the silence stretch, Ray pulled further away, stopping when her eyes gave him the message that she didn't want him to leave her. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, feeling a quiver run through her body. 

"Yeah… So that I can be with you."

Confusion immediately sprang up in her eyes. What did he mean? Why specifically her? Was she… special to him? But how could she be sure that he liked her? He must have met countless other girls during his journey around the world… Did she stand a chance? Why did he mention her, then?

The raven-haired teen saw through her puzzlement, drawing her closer. She blinked. Her heart thumped. Then he brushed his lips against hers, shivering at the electrical sparks that ran down their spines. Before she could react, he murmured in her ear, "I've loved you for a long time now."

"You – you do?"

He nodded, awaiting her answer. She smiled and hugged him, her eyes sparkling. "I do too."

After a while, it was clear that just the embrace was not enough as the two people drew away from each other, having long accepted the fact that they could be more intimate with the other. Their lips met in a kiss, which lost its innocence to the deep love that had bound them right from the start.

Ray let his hands rest on her waist, marvelling at how they were finally together on this cloudless night, with just the full moon watching over them… Not to mention how wonderful she tasted when her tongue brushed past his in a teasing manner, and the way she fitted so perfectly in his arms…

It took quite a while before they managed to regain their breaths after they broke apart, and their stomachs were on the verge of rumbling.

"Have you eaten?" he asked the pink-haired girl.

She shook her head.

"Then we'll have dinner over at my place." He caught her hand

Mariah readily agreed, and they began to make their way back.

* * *

Two letters were handed to him as soon as he got home, one with the telltale BBA logo, the other with Tyson's familiar scrawl. This did not look good.

Silently, they headed up the stairs to his room and shut the door quietly. Settling himself on the bed, Ray tore the first envelope open, with Mariah leaning over his shoulder. Folded into a third of its size, a sheet of cream-coloured paper contained a short letter, completely typewritten, except for the signature at the end of it.

_"Dear Mr Kon, _(Ray shifted uncomfortably, unused to being addressed this way.)

_"As part of the Bladebreakers, the BBA would like to invite you to another tournament, which will require you to stay on in the compounds of the tournament for the whole time it lasts, all the way until it ends. Accommodation will be provided, and there will be many other new teams taking part in the tournament, so that you can experience and be introduced to the various other techniques of beyblading. Teams will each have a three-on-three battle against other teams in their respective groupings for every round, so that the judgment on the winners of the rounds will be fair. A team will not be allowed to blade with any of its members absent. Other details will be provided when you are on the site of the tournament._

_"The tournament starts a month from now, and transport will be provided both ways (to the site and back), the destination being Canada, where the tournament is going to be held._

_"Yours sincerely,_

_"Stanley Dickenson, Head of Beyblade Battle Association"_

Ray swallowed hard and opened the next envelope. Mariah squeezed his arm reassuringly. A simple piece of paper fell out, written in a hurry, by the look of the scribbles.

_"Hi there, Ray! It's Tyson, Max and Chief here, and we just got the news that Mr D signed us up for another tournament. Please come back and beybattle with us! We know that you have your own commitments _(Ray looked at Mariah)_ but we really need you to win! We know the invitation letter doesn't say this, but teams will be disqualified unless all the team members turn up (something about a fixed number of people, and we're not allowed to have substitutes outside the tournament.) The only bending of the rule is where death is concerned._

_"We've also sent the message to Kai. Please, please, please agree! We're begging on our knees! Just this once, we promise!_

_"Hoping to see you soon,_

_"Tyson, Max, Kenny"_

Three names were placed at the bottom of the letter.

He looked at Mariah, unsure of whether to take the offer up. Sure, he loved blading, but… he loved Mariah too. And he had been with her for so short a time.

"Why don't you go for it, Ray? Tournaments don't usually last long. We can communicate between beybattles, and we'll be able to see each other after it all ends…" The girl looked at him expectantly. She didn't want to deprive him of what he'd spent his whole life on, just because of her.

He grinned back, dropping the letters on the bed and pulling her into a hug, which she gladly returned. "You are wonderful."

* * *

"Good luck, Ray," Mariah whispered in his ear, puling away from his embrace. She did not miss the way his hands lingered at her waist, until she was too far away from his reach. Their relationship had deepened within the past one month, what with the little spare moments they made use of between his training.

"Thanks." He gave her a long look, trying to memorise every little detail on her. "I promise that I'll be back."

His parents and Lee stood at the side, watching them (Lee's eyelid was twitching slightly), before wishing the teenager the best of luck as well.

"You'd better not forget us, Ray." Lee fixed his gaze on Ray, who furrowed his brow.

"Of course not…" 'I'm already starting to miss Mariah, for God's sake…'

A few minutes were spent with Ray and Mariah just looking at each other, then Ray turned away reluctantly, returning the goodbyes that came from the four people who had gone to the airport with him to send him off.

The pink-haired girl tried to subdue a sniffle as she watched him walk away, turning to wave at them again, before moving on. Ray's mother reached forward to give her a motherly, comforting hug. Lee sighed. Ray had better keep true to his word.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them all, the rulebook of the tournament lay open on a desk far away, a signature still wet under the twentieth rule. _Bladers are not allowed to communicate with the outside world in any way, so as to allow them to have full concentration during the tournament._

* * *

Okay, everybody! What do you think about the first chappie of Unbreakable Bonds? Whatever comments you have, please feel free to put it down in the reviews!

IMPORTANT NOTE: Like I've already said, I'll be back around mid-Nov, with another chappie, of course. Now, I have a question for you all: Which of my fics would you like me to update first – Feline Instincts or Unbreakable Bonds? I'm going by majority vote, so tell me which you would prefer.

As always, REVIEW! I'll be eternally grateful if I'm able to get around 8 to 10 reviews for this chappie! AND DON'T FORGET ME!


	2. Departure and Return

Helloooo everyone!!! I'm finally back, after weeks of cramming and exams. :S But let's put the sad stuff away. Here's the second chapter of Unbreakable Bonds! To all you people who wanted Feline Instincts to be updated first, I'm so sorry. But it'll go up as early as about two weeks later, if the reviews for this chappie manage to convince me to. :D Sorry if I sound unfair…

**grand admiral chelli** – Thank you! Poor things… I cruelly set them apart… (Don't kill me...)

**Galux Kitty** – Like I said, it is a rather sad fic… Angst takes over!!!

**dranzersshadow** – I love them too. :) Thanks for your review!

**Kaila** – Sorry for not updating Instincts first… But I promise it'll be up next. I blame myself for putting Ray and Mariah in this mess. :)

**Shaedowe** – I invented that rule. XD Bladers would die if there was one like that. I've updated!

**Yayo-chan** – I'm sorry for not updating Instincts first… Like I said, it'll be up next. ;)

**virtual white tiger** – So very sorry for not updating Instincts first… I know it's been long… Thanks for the comment anyway!

**m** – I'm glad you think so!

**Mountain Galux** – I will update Instincts soon after this, I promise. Thanks for your support!

**GaLuX** – Thanks! ;)

And now to start the chapter… (BTW, the chapter starts three years after the first one.)

**Unbreakable Bonds**

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

**Chapter 2: Departure and Return**

_(Three years later)_

Nineteen-year-old Mariah sat on the couch and stared at a random book she'd picked from a shelf at home. She was somewhat paler than what she used to be like three years ago, and her golden eyes were dull, having lost some of the youth and enthusiasm she used to have.

Her attention drifted soon after the first sentence. This did not seem unusual anymore. It had started ever since Ray left again, and for years – three whole years – she had waited anxiously for his return, each day not passing without the fervent hope that the tournament would soon be over, not without the anticipation of his response to the countless letters she'd sent to him, every one unreplied.

For three years, she had waited for news from him – three years of gradually dying enthusiasm of hearing from him ever again. Was he ignoring her on purpose? Had she said something offensive? Had she shifted his attentions to someone else and left her alone? Then why wasn't he replying to her letters? She'd sent so many… surely there had to be at least one that had gotten to him…

Maybe – the thought wrenched her heart – maybe something horrible had happened to him… Then why wasn't she notified? Unless he had simply chosen not to respond… Her heart clenched.

Did he know how hard it was for her to put up with the unrelentless, snide comments her parents had about him? It was "traitor" here, "untrustworthy" there… She was already starting to wonder if it was a mistake to trust him… It wasn't too difficult to adopt the mentality that Ray was inconsiderate and selfish, to just leave the village again without sending any word back… But she didn't want to think of him that way…

Perhaps sleep would be a better solution to her depressing thoughts, so filled with uncertainty and angst. Mariah snapped the book shut and laid it on the table, heading up the stairs to her room. A sigh escaped her lips as she lay on the bed and pulled the sheets over herself, a bitter replacement for the warm arms that used to envelop her…

What could he be thinking of now? Was he regretting the decision to enter the tournament? Was he happy in Canada? Were there many girls chasing after him? Did he like it? Did he even remember her, a sweetheart he left behind three years ago?

It wasn't as it there was no one else interested in her… When Ray left, there were quite a few other young men nearing her to "get to know" her better, and thankfully, Lee had chased them away with his glares… It was too much to be reminded of Ray, and how he'd won her over so simply…

Every time she thought of him, she'd picture what he looked like now. It had been three years since she last saw him… He was twenty now… Had he changed much? Why did she even bother to think about him, if he was most probably not going to return?

Did he even know what he parents were saying about him? _"He's probably chasing after some girl every other day." "He must have forgotten about the White Tigers." "How could he have taken the White Tiger bit again?"_

It was the same rants, day in, day out… How could she possibly bear with those repetitions for the rest of her life? They weren't going to stop, unless he returned… or she escaped from the deafening ramblings… Come to think of it, the idea did not seem too bad. She was convinced that he was not coming back… No tournament could last for three years… Maybe he found someone else he cared for…

There would be little need for her to stay on in the village. It would only serve to remind herself of all the precious moments she had spent with Ray, and that caused her unbearable hurt and depression… Leaving the village would lessen her pain, even if it was for a small portion of it. She could get a job in the city and start a new life there… There wouldn't be much to worry about, and maybe she could… forget about him…

Mariah turned on her side, tucking her hand under her head. It broke her heart to think of him with some other female… The tears had long been shed, and it was useless to cry again. It wouldn't bring him back to her. For all she knew, some other female was snuggling up to him at this very moment…

Suddenly, it seemed harder for her to breathe. After all they'd done together… He couldn't possibly forget about her… could he? Those moments they had together were special, and to think that some other person was being _that_ close to him – to _her_ Ray… It wasn't easy to stop the tears from budding in her eyes, much less prevent them from rolling down to the pillow from the corners of her golden orbs.

A quiet knock on the door spurred her to quickly brush the salty rivulets from her eyes, and she managed to get herself somewhat presentable in the darkness, before the person spoke softly, "Want to talk, Mao?"

"I don't mind… I guess." Lee had been the nicest person to her ever since Ray left, and he, too, seemed to have more faith in Ray, although he was also being slowly affected by the vicious criticisms from sources in the village.

The young man entered the room, shutting the door behind him before he made his way to her bed and sat on the edge of it. He turned to look at her, and sighed at her still-teary eyes.

"You've been thinking about him again, haven't you?"

Mariah avoided his piercing golden eyes, nodding silently.

Lee sighed inwardly again. Ever since he'd got over his narrow-mindedness at the Asian Tournament, he'd been impressed by the depth of Ray's character, and the strength of his determination, and he knew that if he were to trust his sister with Ray, there would not be a need for him to worry. It was even so obvious that they were attracted to each other. But now… with Ray gone, it was difficult to find anyone else that he could trust Mariah with, and even then, he wasn't sure if another person would do more harm or good to her. And he hoped that Ray _would_ return. After all, they had been close friends for so long.

What was he thinking of, anyway, taking off for some tournament and not showing some sign of his existence for three years straight? He could see that it broke Mariah's heart, endlessly trying to contact him, but getting no response each time she tried. How could Ray leave her in the lurch? For that, irritation towards the former was building up. Did he honestly think that he could go and expect her to wait for him without knowing when her torture would end?

All they could do now was to wait, and keep their spirits up. "I'm sure Ray'll be back sooner or later."

Would he really be back? Wasn't he away somewhere laughing his head off with some other people, thoughts of them completely forgotten? Thoughts about their relationship disregarded, mocked at, gone from his heart… Mariah choked, tears once again blurring her vision. She pushed herself up, facing him.

"Ray wouldn't be back, Lee! I've been waiting for three whole years!" Her voice was raised, and she seemed to realise it, before continuing desolately, her voice quavering. "Maybe he's forgotten us already… It'll be best if I moved somewhere else. I can't stand _their_ comments anymore…"

He reached over and put an arm around her shoulders, patting her in an elder-brotherly way. "I won't oppose your decisions, Mariah. But – are you sure about moving?"

The teenager nodded, sniffling. She would definitely go through an emotional breakdown if she stayed on. Maybe she would even turn crazy and disillusioned… "I have to go, Lee. I- I can't stay… I'll miss you, though."

Lee pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. If Ray were here, all this wouldn't have happened. It he were to ever come back… But at the present, Mariah was more important. "When are you going?"

"Soon." Her voice was muffled in his shirt, and her frame shook with every sob, though she was starting to quiet down. "Don't worry about me, Lee. I'll manage."

Her brother nodded, albeit uncertainly.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Lee watched his sister, with the faint noises of the departure hall in the background. She nodded resolutely. Most things had been settled, like her reason for leaving the village. ("I'm visiting an old friend.") 

"I'll give you my address when I settle down, Lee." Her eyes were glimmering at the prospect of a new life, although traces of sadness and hurt still lingered.

"What if Ray–"

She cut him off. "If- If he seems sincere enough, then… I guess you could give him my address. If he… has someone else…" Her voice quavered, but she swallowed and carried on, "…don't bother. I trust your judgment."

He sighed and gave her a hug. "Tell me if you need help."

Mariah returned it. "I will."

The call for passengers of the flight to Japan rang out. They pulled apart.

"Good luck, Mao." He hoped that this wasn't a mistake. "Keep in touch."

She took her bag in her hand. "Thanks and goodbye, Lee. I'll visit sometime…"

"Bye." He watched as she left for the glass doors. 'Come back soon.'

* * *

_(Another three years later)_

"Yeah! Three cheers for us!" Tyson exclaimed, raising his can of coke. The sun cast its orange beams through the smooth glass of the hotel room, where they landed on the opposite walls, carpeted floors, furniture and radiant faces of the occupants of the room.

After six long years, the Canadian Tournament had finally ended, with the Bladebreakers emerging as the champions, and each individual was overjoyed, now that they weren't confined to the tournament grounds.

Ray, Max and Kenny raised their cans in return, the latter two repeating Tyson's words. Kai, however, left his can untouched on the table. They were always celebrating. So what if this tournament took slightly longer? Had they too much time? Seriously, he'd expected Ray to be at least more sober.

Leaning forward so that his weight rested on his feet, the twenty-four-year-old turned away abruptly. Within two seconds, Kai was out of the room. The door clicked shut.

The rest of the Bladebreakers turned to look at the wooden panel in surprise, lowering their arms. Kai was always acting weirdly.

"Ah… never mind him, guys," Tyson said dismissively, turning back to his friends. Their eyes pulled away from the door to rest on the navy-haired man. "He'll be back. For now, we celebrate."

"Okay, then." Max grinned. He raised his can again. "Here's to the Bladebreakers, tournament champs!"

* * *

Ray lay on his bed, hands tucked comfortably behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. It had to be past eleven by now. He was sure that the other guys were asleep. Well, all except Kai, that is. The latter hadn't returned yet, though there wasn't any point worrying. As Tyson said, he would return. 

The tournament didn't mean much to him now. They'd been celebrating all night (he was free at last), not to mention a few large pizzas as a celebratory dinner (at least the compounds had shops). It was a pity that Kai had missed all the fun, although Ray was sure that the slate-haired man wouldn't be caught dead eating with them if he could help it.

Now that this was over, what did it mean for them? All he knew was that he would be free from this place, and he could then return to the White Tiger Village and see Mariah again… If they weren't livid at him, that is.

Would she be angry at him? Would she forgive him? Would he still have a chance, or was she already with someone else? That thought froze him, although it was his fault that she was left behind by herself. She didn't know about the tournament rules… She would probably think that he was ignoring her, that he didn't love her anymore. His chest tightened. It was his fault…

Even then, he hadn't seen her in six whole years. Would she have changed much? But what mattered most was her heart… Perhaps she had lost her trust and faith in him… Perhaps she thought he was with some other person… Perhaps she had given up on him.

Those thoughts stung, but the only way for him to find out was to go back to the village. He would do just that, then. He would leave the next morning, before the others woke. The fact that he dreamt of her every night without fail spurred his determination further…

There wasn't a night when he didn't have dreams of her… Dreams of what they did in the past, dreams of what they could be doing now, dreams of their future together… Throughout those six years, his heart was still hers, although he doubted that she knew it. Oh, why did he have to join the tournament? It caused him so many years of heartache, and he missed her terribly… If there was another tournament offer, he wouldn't be jumping at the chance so easily.

He regretted his decision so badly now… It saddened him to realise that his choice was ultimately Mariah, and that the importance of the Bladebreakers paled in comparison to her – Yet… he was without her, alone in this tournament.

Sighing, Ray heaved himself of the bed and started to pack in the darkness.

* * *

Ray awoke especially early the next morning, even earlier than usual, so that the sun had not even risen yet. (Kai's bed, however, was empty, as usual.) 

When he left the room, with his bag slung over his shoulder, the others were still sound asleep.

There were few other belongings in his possession, including a single letter he'd written to her when he'd first arrived, only to find out that he couldn't send it. He'd resented the tournament ever since, and it had been difficult to maintain that cheerful attitude for the sake of his teammates, since they were going to compete alongside each other for so long.

The path to the administrative office was relatively empty, and he met with few people along the way, until–

"Leaving so soon, Ray?" Kai's voice cut through the air. Ray turned around.

He felt a little frustrated – he'd planned to leave as soon as possible, and Kai wasn't exactly the first person he wanted to see. Ray nodded in reply, meeting the mahogany eyes of his team leader. Kai was standing a few metres of him, with his arms folded and his feet apart.

"Good luck."

The raven-haired man blinked. "Why?"

"You're going back to woo her, aren't you?" A slate eyebrow was raised.

"How'd you know?" Ray asked, shocked. He'd been trying hard not to show his longing for her… But Kai was perceptive – very much so – and the raven-haired man knew that.

"I've known you for more than six years." Saying that, Kai left.

Ray stood there for a while, before sighing and walking on. He didn't want people prying into his life, especially the part which he yearned to salvage. He didn't even know if she would still be there for him. And yet… Kai had made it seem so easy…

Pushing his thoughts aside, he walked on.

* * *

"Good morning. May I help you?" The lady at the counter looked up at him, smiling. (It was her job to smile and help the people who needed it, and he did not feel the least bit welcome.) 

"I would like to know if anything was sent to me during this tournament."

The woman nodded, typing something into the computer in front of her. "Please wait for a moment."

Ray stood at the counter while she went into a room, then exiting a few minutes later, carrying a cardboard box.

"You had quite a few letters the first three years. Following that, there were just a couple each year."

"Thanks." He narrowed his eyes and took the box, leaving the room.

Once outside, he pulled the lid off, peering inside to see the contents. There were at least forty letters inside, though the lady said that the number of letters had sharply dropped after three years.

Did that mean that Mariah had stopped sending letters to him? Ray sifted through the letters. It was true. There were no letters from her during the last three years. None had her familiar handwriting… He was devastated. Had she given up on him? If he went back, would there still be a chance for him? He still loved her, and it was torture to yearn for her, but not be able to see her.

The only chance he had was to return to the village and find her. He hoped desperately that she would still be there. What else could he do?

* * *

To him, the White Tiger Village seemed even colder and more distant than before. Ray glanced around as he stepped on the streets, wondering where he should start searching for the pink-haired woman he loved. 

His feet brought him to her house, where he used to meet her very often. There wasn't anybody around, and it seemed so… empty, without anybody in sight.

"Finally come back, have you?"

He spun around to face Lee, who was standing a few feet away, glowering at him. He had not changed much, except that he was taller. "Lee."

"So you still remember my name." There was a streak of sarcasm in his words. "Did you bother to think before you went and left all those years ago, Ray? Do you know what you have done? Have you forgotten us, thrown concern out of the window to party with those friends of yours? Where _were_ you? I'm disappointed in you, and I regret ever leaving my sister in your hands, Ray."

"I'll explain those later. Where's Mariah?" Ray asked, looking around worriedly. For now, Lee's anger could wait. Where had she gone? He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that he couldn't leave sooner, that he still loved her…

Lee folded his arms, his eyes flashing. "She left this place three years ago, Ray. Do you even know why? She couldn't take the pain that you cruelly set on her. You left her alone to face everyone else in the village. Don't you know that the elders don't take kindly to your exploration of the world? If you still have feelings for her, why didn't you come back sooner? For God's sake, Raymond, six years is a tremendously long time, if you haven't noticed!"

Ray stepped forward, guilt savagely gnawing at his heart. "Lee – I didn't want this to happen, either. The Canadian Tournament was six years long –"

"No tournament lasts for six years," Lee snapped, disbelieving. His bottled-up anger was somewhat vented, and the impulse to start beating the daylights out of Ray was subsiding. Did he really mean it?

There had to be some way to make him believe the truth… Ray walked over to Lee, pulling a thin stack of papers out of his pocket. He pushed them over to the other man. "These are the tournament rules and certificate. I was at the tournament for six years, Lee. Please believe me. I swear I haven't been fooling around. You don't know the torment I've been through…"

Lee took the stack, flipping through the sheets. Although he didn't want to believe it, there was something about the other man's sincerity and pleading that made his heart soften, and accept the weird truth. Would it be suitable to tell him more about Mariah now, and allow him to go to her? After all, Ray had not meant to leave her in the first place. His displeasure had melted away, and Lee found himself uttering the words, "I believe you."

Joy spread across the other man's face. "Thanks, Lee!"

"However –" Ray froze. "Mariah was heartbroken when you left, and she may not accept you so easily. Most of the villagers are now not in favour of you, Ray, so don't say I didn't warn you."

Ray shook his head resolutely. "I regret even participating in the tournament…"

"I shall give you the address, then. I wish you the best of luck, Ray."

* * *

Okay… how was the chappie? Not too bad, I hope, although the last parts seemed rather rushed to me. :S Anyway, remember to update!!! Feline Instincts will be posted next, possibly two weeks after this if you people REVIEW!!! And if you people review again then, Bonds 3 will be up two weeks after that.

So… You know what you should do, right? REVIEW!!! _Or else…_


	3. Rejection

Hello again people! Really great thanks to all the people who came back and reviewed… This chapter's for you!

Anybody interested in subscribing to **Galux Kitty**'s Ray/Mariah C2 community? Just follow this link and remove the spaces in the address!

www .fanfiction. net /c2/7939/0/1/

**Galux Kitty** – XD I wanted a depressing fic. Writing depressing stuff comes rather easily for me. (-Protects ear-) They'll get together soon.

**grand admiral chelli** – ;) You'll have to judge for yourself whether Mariah's smart enough to realise that Ray still loves her. Enjoy the chappie!

**Paris Super Girls** – I didn't realise that the second chapter could provoke tears… And Ray and Mariah will confront each other in this chapter… sort of.

**Mountain Galux** – Yes, six years is a long time. As to whether they remain as close… You'll have to follow the series to find out!

**Bloody Mary **– ANGST! I like angst.

**m** – Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. **The song Breathe Easy (by Blue) used to be in this fic, but due to FFN's stupid rules, the song has been taken off. It takes the effect away, doesn't it? If you want a copy of the original songfic, feel free to email me:)**

**Unbreakable Bonds  
By Aquarius Galuxy  
Chapter 3: Rejection**

The door stood before him, wooden and painted white. It was simple, yet it shielded the woman he loved, making her seem unreachable. How should he start when he saw her? He wanted to see her so badly… He hadn't met with her, talked to her for so long, and he yearned to hear her voice again… It was just the door separating him and her… Physically, that is. But mental barriers? He was so afraid that she would reject him… What would he do, then? It was impossible to find out unless he reached up and pressed the doorbell.

The Chinese man raised his hand, ready to push the little button that would bring her to him – for better or for worse. Then again… What if she didn't want to see him? What if she hated him? What if she rejected him? What if she already had someone else! But for six long years, it was his desire to see her again, to hold her in his arms…

A spurt of energy shot through his hand, and Ray found himself forcing the plastic button in, creating a soft peal which rang through the apartment.

Almost immediately, he was unsure of his decision. Should he have done that? But when he heart a voice calling, "Wait a moment – I'm coming!" he made up his mind to see her… It was the first time he'd heard her since six years ago, and even then, his heart melted at the sound of her voice, firing the desperate longing for her…

Within seconds, there were footsteps on the other side of the door, and he could hear her fumbling with the key. Though his heart was beating wildly, Ray felt strangely calm, as though he could expect what was going to happen.

The door finally creaked open, and the first things he saw were her golden eyes, bright, yet dulled by pain. (Did he cause it?) Her pink hair was neatly combed, cascading down behind her shoulders. Mariah stared at him for a second, before her orbs shimmered with tears.

"Come to give me your wedding invitation, have you?" she snapped, before slamming the door in his face and twisting the key to lock him outside.

His chest tightened as he struggled to understand what just happened. He didn't know he'd hurt her that badly to cause her to think that way… He felt so guilty, so furious at himself, but he had to tell her that his heart belonged to her, and her only.

"Mariah! Listen to me!"

She turned around and leaned against the door, slowly sinking down to the tiled floor as she covered her face with her hands. Why did he have to come to her now? Did he still care about her, after he'd gone and left her so many years ago, without even replying to her letters? How could she still trust him, after he walked out on her? Could she even trust him? Was he already with someone else? Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't give her heart to him for another time… What if he broke it again?

"I can't, Ray! It's too late now!" Her voice cracked. It was the first time she'd seen him after all those years, and she had to admit that he looked desirable, although she swore to herself never to surrender her heart to him anymore. "I can never trust you again…"

His heart clenched painfully – the air seemed so still… it seemed to close him in, suffocating him, constricting his lungs so that he couldn't breathe easily… But he couldn't just let her go without at least trying! He hadn't even told her the truth… He hoped she would understand…

"Do you know why I didn't return from the tournament, Mariah? The tournament was six years long, and –"

"Tournaments can't last six years, and even then, you could have at least shown your face somewhere!"

She was almost hysterical. The emotions raging through her being were impossible to control, and to think that they were all caused by one person… She was so livid at him for not even showing concern for her, for not even displaying awareness to her existence, for ignoring her like she meant nothing to him. And yet… she couldn't help feeling the slight trace of longing to be back in his arms, to trust him again… Was she being too harsh on him? But he'd left her alone to be tortured for so long… He'd gone away, without bothering how she felt, and now she was back to pick her up again? How many other people did he have before her? Did he regard her so badly? Then what was he here for?

"I know it's hard to believe, but it _is_ true, and I swear that I did not go anywhere else…" His voice was low – he could not bear to raise it at her any longer…

There was silence on the other side of the door. Ray paused. Was she ignoring him now, or was she considering his words? He could only hope that it was the latter.

The seconds dragged by as he waited for her answer, or even anything to show that she was still listening. As long as he held her attention, he still had a chance to win her back… But… she didn't seem to believe him… And she didn't know how he felt about her now…

"Mariah… I still love you… I really do..."

Spite and irritation welled up in her heart. She did not know what to make of his previous sentence, and whether she should still trust him. And now, he wanted her to believe him. Could she? How was she to know if he was telling the truth, and not just saying that because he got sick of other girls before her?

A part of her wanted to give in and believe him – she was sure that he was speaking the truth – but another part of her refused to accept him… Her heart had been broken once by him, and she wasn't sure if she could allow him back into her soul… Was he even sincere to her, or had he changed? There was ample time for him to alter his values…

How was she to know if she could love him again? Would he leave her, after capturing her heart? Was she second choice to someone else? At that thought, she could not help but be eaten by the wave of anger, which had so often overcome her when she thought about him.

"How many other people have you said that to, Ray?" she snapped, not wanting to know the answer. A pang of guilt pierced her soon after. Perhaps she should not have been so hard on him… Six years were already gone, and it was up to her to decide if she wanted to spend more time with him… But could she trust him? She wanted to… Her grudge against him had been melting every time he spoke, and it wasn't easy keeping her angry front up.

She felt so vulnerable… Ray had come when she had least expected him to, and her mind was in a whirl now. She needed to go out and think, but she couldn't… She didn't want to face him again… "Just – go away and leave me alone, Ray…"

He was shaken by her words, and he frowned slightly, drawing closer to the door. He didn't want to leave her alone… He wanted to stay by her and support her, comfort her, show her that he was sorry…

"I can't leave you, Mariah. I won't be able to forgive myself otherwise… I do care for you, and I do mean it."

Mariah shook her head, although she knew that he could not see her. She needed to go out and think… There was too much at stake for her to answer him immediately. A bad choice would make her regret even more… Everything seemed to close in on her, forcing an answer out of her…

And there were so many things around her which reminded her of him… The pictures of a white tiger cub on the wall, which she had no idea why she bought, the ying-yang engravings on the doors, the one and only childhood picture she had of the White Tigers, and that included him, not to mention the fresh new image of his face… Why was it so hard to forget him?

If she chose wrong, what would happen? She couldn't just turn back time…

Again, his presence outside the door confused her. Should she accept him? Could she really trust him again? He wanted her answer, and it frustrated her to not know what to say…

"Ray – just go away and leave me alone! I need to think…" It felt so nice to say his name again…

He frowned again, silently praying that she would give him her answer. But before that, he had to ask her something else… Just to make sure…

"Is there someone else?"

Silence lingered in the air, chilling as neither of them spoke.

How could he doubt her like that? How could she ever get anyone else like him, since she'd developed a taste for _his_ character, and there would be no one else identical to Raymond Kon… But her pride kept her silent – How could she leave herself to his whim? He didn't seem to know her well enough, but she was at fault for that too… They'd locked each other out of their lives for six whole years… Even if she were to forgive him, what did he have to do before she would finally relent and admit that she wanted him back?

Mariah shook her head in confusion. She had to somehow make him go away so that she could hear herself think…

He was starting to feel uncertain now… She didn't answer… Didn't that mean that it was true, and that she didn't want to bring herself to answer him, or that she couldn't bring herself to answer him? If there was already someone else – pain swamped his heart – then he couldn't really touch her anymore… He wasn't one to break others' relationships apart. But if there wasn't anyone… he might get through to her. But was she open to him?

She wanted to get out. She knew she had to, but she didn't want to answer him then… She knew that he was desperate for her answer… She wanted to know what her choice was too. But at the moment, she couldn't decide, and she _had_ to get some fresh air, be free to think…

But she couldn't just run out… He could easily catch her… Perhaps she could distract him, make him back away so that she had a better chance or running away… Even then, she had to be fast… He would be too, and she knew that it wouldn't be easy running from him. She couldn't take the lift, either. It was far too slow in coming and going, and it would only lead to herself being confronted. It would be the stairs, then. Five floors weren't that difficult to climb down from…

And to get him away in the first place… "Ray – just leave. I don't want to see you…"

Was there a touch of regret accompanying that statement?

He retreated, eyes shimmering with uncertainty. What could that mean?

Mariah unlocked the door silently, slowly twisting the key so that there wouldn't be any noise. She then pushed the door handle down, so that the door wasn't prevented from opening. Her muscles were tense, ready to move into action.

With a yank, she pulled the door open, so that the gap was just large enough for her to exit. Mariah slipped through the gap and slammed the door shut. She started to sprint for the stairs, almost panicking when he recovered from his state of being stunned and caught her hand. Her skin tingled.

"Mariah!"

She pulled her hand back, dashing ahead to the stairs. She had to get out… Five floors weren't a lot… Her feet took her to the middle of the flight, and she placed her hands on the railing, heaving herself up and over the metal bar. Her feet touched the ground, and her knees bent slightly to absorb the impact of the jump, before she started off again, running to the next gap, before jumping the railing again.

He stared after her in shock. That was the first time he'd held her again in six years, and to think that she'd moved away so quickly… He stared after her, doubting that he could catch her… A loud, metallic 'ding' interrupted his thoughts.

The lift doors opened to reveal an old man, who hobbled out slowly past him.

Ray came to his senses, barely making it into the lift before the thick doors closed noisily. He hit the ground floor button, impatiently waiting for the lift to reach its destination. It was a wild guess that she'd gone to the base of the building… He hoped he was right.

He caught a glimpse of pink streaking past the lift as the doors slid open. He couldn't lose her… He was just lucky enough to see her on the same level…

The man sprinted after her, not heeding the weird stares from the people around him. She was ten metres away from him… Nine… His feet pounded on the pavement, and his eyes were fixed on her… Eight metres.

Mariah could tell that he was following her. She didn't know how she knew it, but for some strange reason, she just knew that he was behind her, gaining on her…

Why did he have to come? She still didn't know what she should say…

The surroundings flashed past them as they rounded corner after corner, neither willing to slow down. There was an empty stretch of road ahead… Mariah dashed across it. Perhaps she could lose him here…

There were no cars yet… She had a high chance of making it across… She was on the tarmac, across one lane… two…

Then came the piercing screech of car tires and a loud 'honk' was heard.

Mariah turned her head slightly, in time to see a red car speeding towards her, bearing down on her… She wouldn't be able to stop in time… She was going to be knocked down… What if she died? If only she could stop there and then, but she couldn't… 'Why now?'

His heart stood still for a moment as he saw her in the way of the car. He couldn't let her die… There was a sudden increase in supply of energy to his legs. It was then or never.

Ray sprinted forward, across the two lanes… He wasn't fast enough… Everything seemed to slow down as he ran towards her. The car was nearing her – them. He reached out to give her a push, so that he transferred his energy to her. She fell forward, tripping over the kerb.

At least she was safe.

Mariah put her hands in front of her, so that she could break the fall and prevent herself from hitting her own face. Who pushed her? It couldn't be him… could it? Her stomach gave a sickening jolt. Then where was he?

A low thud reached her ears. Flesh against metal. Her heart was also still as she whipped around, dread of what she might see chilling her to the bone. She forgot to breathe when she saw him sprawled across the road. A sharp pain penetrated her heart. This couldn't be happening…

The woman didn't care that the car had slowed down, that others were staring at her, that there were other cars on the road… She ran forward, tears budding in her eyes as her feet pounded forward, each step heavy with dread and fear…

Mariah collapsed to her knees beside him, ignoring the scratches that the rough tarmac had on her.

"Ray…"

He was pale, and his breaths were fast and shallow, riddled with pain. There was a dark pool of blood forming around his head, and blood soaked through his clothes… His leg seemed to be broken. What was a strong, handsome young man had been reduced to this state in a few seconds…

"Ray!" Can you hear me?" She wanted to reach out, touch him, but she could not. What if she injured him further? He'd risked his life to save her. Tears streamed down her face.

His eyes opened slowly, shimmering with pain, relief and love… love for her… Her heart gave her painful thump. What if she lost him?

"I'm glad… you're safe… Mari…" he managed to say. His voice was low. His fingers twitched slightly, and she held his hand gingerly with both of hers.

"I'm so sorry… I… couldn't be with you… all these years… I was… held back…"

He was getting fainter by the minute… He couldn't die… Somehow, she didn't want him to die. If others were put in this same situation, she wouldn't have been so shaken if they passed away, save for her family and friends. But him… Her heart screamed for him to not leave her.

She put him in this situation… Mariah swallowed. If it wasn't for her, all this wouldn't have happened. Did she love him?

Ray drew another quivering breath. "I've always loved you… Mari…"

He loved her… And he meant it… Mariah let out a dry sob. What about her? Did she love him? There were nights – many of them – that she spent alone, kept awake by thoughts of him… She didn't want him to leave her again…

"Mari…" he whispered, before closing his eyes and going limp.

Fear grip her heart as she cried out his name.

She didn't want him to die… She couldn't bear the thought of losing him forever… She wanted – needed – him… She still loved him…

* * *

So… What did you think of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews! And thanks for reviewing!

P.S. Remember to subscribe to the C2 Community!


	4. Recovery

EVERYBODY! I'm finally back:) My exams ended yesterday, and lest you think I finished this whole chapter in a day, let me clarify that this was finished around March this year, just that I thought my other fics – Intimate Confessions 3 and a few others – should get posted first, 'cause they were pretty good. :)

I'm really sorry for not replying to the previous chatper's reviews too… I don't know how many of you'd actually be reading this at this time, so I just want to thank you all for the reviews…

The last chapter ended with Mariah realising that she still loved Ray, but only after he got knocked down by a car… Will he live? ;) You'll know soon enough, if you don't already do. :D

Hope you'll like this chapter! I know the fic drags on… Though this is the second last chapter of Unbreakable Bonds, so… it'll be ending soon. ;)

I do not own Beyblade in any way, and the plot of this story has come from various clichés you see all over…

Remember to R&R afterwards!

**Unbreakable Bonds  
****By Aquarius Galuxy  
****Chapter 4: Recovery**

The continuous beeping of the pulse-monitoring machine reassured her slightly as she pushed the white door open, stepping into the hospital ward. Her heart thudded painfully. He was lying on the bed, with various machines at his side, trying to keep him alive. She'd caused this...

Her bottom lip trembled slightly, and she padded over to his bed, sinking down into the chair beside him. The doctor had told her that he was seriously injured, detailing even all the little wounds he had... It could take long for him to recover... He'd even fractured his leg. She drew a shaky breath, closing her eyes in helplessness.

The doctor must have thought they were already a couple or something... He kept referring to Ray as 'your boyfriend'... It almost broke her... She couldn't bear to think that, especially since she'd rejected him... She didn't know if he'd lost his memory, much less even loved her anymore. She wavered with uncertainty, her gaze sweeping over his body.

_Mari... I love you..._

It pierced her heart to think how sorrowful his eyes had been, how relieved he was when he pushed her away... His eyes were closed now. His beautiful eyes... She couldn't see them. They were locked behind his eyelids, dead, submerged in this coma... It reminded her of the time he was hospitalized during the World Tournament... She had been so worried for him... And now... She'd caused him to be in a worse condition...

Was he in pain? She felt so guilty for causing all this... Why did it take her so much to swallow her pride and admit that she missed him too? She was all to blame... If only none of these had happened. But they did... Nobody expected them to. She should've just told him... Why was she so stupid? The pressure within her chest would not ease, and neither would her aching heart.

If only he could wake now... She'd tell him she was sorry, she'd tell him she loved him, too... She'd forgive him for being away, anything to let him wake up and be happy... But she couldn't. He was already unconscious, and time could not be turned back.

Tears welled up in her eyes. It hurt her to see him wounded... He went through all this, just to save her... She needed him badly... She still wanted his love... Was it too late? When would he wake? She wanted him to know...

"Ray..." she whispered, leaning closer to him. The lump in her throat would not recede. It was clear that he was unconscious, but she wanted to assuage her mind of her feelings... "I know you can't hear me, but... I need you to know that I'm sorry, and... and… "

Her voice quavered. She had to do this! "I- I still… love you, Ray..."

Oh, what was the point? He couldn't hear her, much less reply! There was no use doing this. She didn't deserve him at all...

Mariah buried her face in her arms, resting them on the mattress. The pressure of all this was too much to handle. She'd rejected his love, yet she needed it, and she caused him so much pain... The guilt from her actions bore down on her, and she knew that she couldn't do without him. Her mind ached. She'd been waiting for so long, only to push him away... Regret brought on more of her suffering, and the woman began to sob quietly on the bed, her shoulders shaking slightly. There was no point heeding the seconds that ticked by...

A slight touch on her head caused her to stop suddenly. There wasn't anyone else in the room, unless someone had entered when she was crying, or... he had awoken. She raised her head hopefully, hear heart audibly coming to life. "R-Ray!"

Tired golden orbs gazed back at her, so filled with relief and... love. He was awake! The doctor had said that there was no telling if he would regain consciousness... She was afraid that she'd never talk to him ever again... How was he feeling? Was he in pain? Was he angry with her? She needed to tell him how she felt...

"I'm so s-sorry... I got you into this mess..." She couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks... The guilt was overwhelming her... She couldn't help feeling bad... She should have listened to her heart in the first place..

"Mari..." he whispered softly. Pain from his wounds was flashing across his eyes. It crushed her heart... "It… doesn't matter..."

She trembled when he reached up and brushed her tears away. His fingers were so cold... She wanted to press closer, but she dared not... His touch was so gentle – so loving... The woman choked. She missed feeling his skin against hers... But... Why was he doing this to her? Did he still love her? Wasn't he angry?

Mariah pulled back slightly, her eyes widened. He was watching her in concern. The silence was dragging... She hated the awkwardness... Yet – he seemed almost comfortable with just looking at her... His eyes were glad... Was it because of her presence? She did not have the right to ask for much... She brought this upon him... "You're not... angry with me?"

She was nearly afraid of his answer... The woman looked away from his eyes, not daring to know what he was thinking. Was that a good decision, to ask him how he felt?

"How could I… ever be… angry with you?" he muttered faintly, raising his hand to tilt her face towards his, so that their eyes met. A flush was spreading on her cheeks... She hadn't done this for so long, and to meet his gaze again, from such a short distance... Her body quivered.

"But..." She swallowed, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. Her fingertips tingled with the pulses beating through them. Would he change his mind? She was breathing shallowly... Guilt and regret were still lurking in her heart, mingling, swirling into a cloudy storm. "I caused you all these..."

"Mari... you mean… more to me than… anything else… ever could..." His voice was low, but his eyes were shining with love... She trembled again. How could she have doubted him? She'd tried so hard to ignore the need for him, but it was still there, deeply-etched as ever...

"I..." The woman looked down at her hands, not being able to say anything. Could she tell him? She knew that he was waiting for her reply... Her heartbeat slowed. The tightness in her throat refused to leave... Emptiness was threatening to send her into depression... She was disappointed with herself... Fear of losing him brought more tears in her eyes... Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I... I still love you, Ray..."

She couldn't help but look back up at him when she felt the same cold hand on hers. There was a small smile on his lips. Her heart warmed. Did this mean that he didn't hold anything else against her?

"I heard you the first time..." His dancing eyes caused her cheeks to flush more and her heart to soften. They said nothing for a while, merely staring at the other, both at a loss for words.

She was shocked, with a tinge of embarrassment spreading across her face. He'd heard her? It seemed weird to pour her heart out, only to be heard by someone she hadn't expected to be listening... But he loved her, and that was all that mattered...

Suddenly, this uneasiness melted away into nothing, and they were left alone with each other, all doubts from the past gone. His eyes told her that there was nothing for her to be afraid of, calming her. She shifted her hands to grasp his tightly, causing him to smile. She'd been waiting so long for this...

The woman brought his hand up to her cheek, leaning in to his palm. She missed doing this... If only he could be well again... His hand was starting to warm... Her heart raced when he moved his thumb to stroke her cheek. The woman caressed his hand, longing to bury her face in his chest. But he hadn't recovered... Still, she was glad that he had survived, and that he loved her...

He hadn't changed much in character. However, the change in his physique caused her heart to tighten. His form had refined in the last six years, to one that was highly desirable... Well, he'd have looked almost _edible_ if it weren't for all these injuries...

The yearning for more of him had returned, and she leaned forward tentatively on the chair, letting go of his hand to brush the hairs away from his bandaged forehead. His beautiful golden eyes were watching her... His cheeks were scratched, but they were healing. His lips were dry due to the lack of water he received. Yet... she felt the need to touch them again... She missed being close to him...

"Mari... I'm sorry for not… being with you for so long..." he started. Her gaze slid back to his eyes. She could see his desire to be up and about again, to be with her...

"I've forgiven you, Ray..." She didn't want anything else to keep them apart... The fear of losing him was still fresh in her mind. Her breaths were shallow as he leaned on her forearms, pushing herself forward so that her face was inches from his.

His golden eyes were locked with hers, and she could see his anticipation... He was looking forward to this too... It was a pity he couldn't move much. Her heart pounded. The woman dared not think of anything else, except for the eager look in his eyes when she pressed even closer and let her eyelids droop, before meeting his lips with hers.

A shiver shook her form when he returned the kiss weakly. She missed doing this with him... Her cheeks were burning... Mariah gasped when he tilted his head slightly, so that he kiss was deepened. He meant it... His lips were dry, albeit very tender, and so very caring...

The tears came again, trickling down her cheeks and onto his. She felt him wince slightly, and she broke away, worried for him. The saline droplets had stung his wounds. He looked apologetically at her. She bit her lip guiltily, reaching for a tissue paper to dab the wetness away. Why was she causing him so much pain? Could she really deserve his love? The woman bowed her head, losing the courage to look at him.

"I'm sorry... I keep hurting you..."

"Mari!" His eyes were wide, glittering with emotion, and he reached over to grab her hand, so that she looked up at him hesitantly. "I love you, regardless of what happens… and it'll stay like that forever, alright? Your happiness means a lot to me..."

She nodded silently in relief. He still loved her! Mariah leaned forward and slipped her arms around him gently in a hug, quivering when he placed his across her back. She wanted him to get well soon...

Ray drew his breath in sharply when he felt her chest brush against his. He'd longed for her, and to see her by his bedside, to hear her admit her love for him, to feel her skin, her lips against his... It brought him joy like no other, and he was glad for her presence. After six years, they were finally together again... His temporary disability hampered his actions, and he wanted it to heal soon, so that he could hold her properly in his arms, so that he could do what he had been waiting for in the course of the six years.

He was saddened by how she kept blaming herself over his injuries. He was at fault too... All he wanted was for them to be happy together... The details of the accident were vague in his mind, but what stood out most was that she had been beside him, holding him...

His heart quickened again has her scent teased him. It meant a great deal to him, to be this close to her once again. Ray closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, colouring slightly when his chest pressed further against hers. For now, he had to concentrate on recovering...

* * *

Two weeks had almost passed too quickly, and she had sat by his bedside whenever she could, apart from the times she had to return to work as a trainer at the beyblade training centre.

Ray was recovering quickly, and she was thankful for that. Perhaps Driger had helped him like how he did in the Russian World Tournament back then. Or perhaps... her presence? Did she have that much an effect on him? The idea thrilled her. His wounds had healed, so that he could walk short distances, though he needed to rest every few moments. Still... at least he could walk...

Over that short period of time, there had been more hand-holding, more words, jokes and more things confided, and it brought them closer, resolving any misunderstanding left between them. He could sit up, and the woman loved it when they embraced, or even shared a kiss... There had been fewer tears shed, and she had started to gain confidence in her place within their relationship.

She sat by him, watching him sleep in peace. She had felt more relieved for every day that he'd looked better, and she could hardly wait till he could leave the hospital. What would happen then?

It wouldn't do to return to the village immediately... She wanted to spend more time alone with him first... Would they be welcomed, or even accepted back? The last time she saw her parents, they weren't very enthusiastic about Ray. Lee had sent her letters over the past three years, but he didn't mention anything about how the villagers viewed this certain raven-haired man. Was she labelled as some sort of traitor too? In that case, they shouldn't go back now.

He could put up at her place... She had a spare guestroom and he could have it. It was strange how she kept an unused guestroom aside, only to have him reside in it... Were they fated to be? She hoped so... Anyway... She was sure that he wouldn't mind staying with her. She could try to get a job for him at the beyblading centre too, since he would be rather famous as a world-class beyblader, and it would be useful for them to have him.

Mariah reached forward to hold his hand lightly. He was warm... She allowed her mind to wander, to wonder what that hand would feel like on her... A shiver crept over her skin, and she turned her attention back to him.

Ray was almost fine now... All they had to do was to wait for the doctor to come in later. Once the doctor examined him, he would be free to go. After all, the older man had approved of his fast recovery. She was, of course, glad of it.

This stage of her life was almost over, and she couldn't wait to begin living life afresh with him, as a happy couple. They'd missed out on all those years to spend time together... The woman squeezed his hand lightly.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, before he stirred and woke up. The silence when he gazed into her eyes was so different from all the cold, lonely ones that she used to experience. A warm smile grew on his face, and she smiled back.

"How are you feeling, Ray?" She was anxious for him to feel better, so that he could go back today. She had moved his belongings back to her house to save on the hotel fees, and they were all waiting for him in the guestroom. She quivered at the thought of him being in her house.

"Fine..." His eyes were bright, more alive than when he'd just awoken from the accident. It heartened her to see this. He was going to be well! A slight smile grazed her lips.

"Ray... You're coming home with me after this." Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"I'm invited there?" He smiled mischievously. Her heart warmed with love for him.

"No... You're needed there..." she murmured softly, sliding her hands down to his to grasp his fingers. His gaze was intense and loving, and she could tell that his eyes were on her, even though she was looking down at their hands. It felt so right...

A light knock brought their attention to the door. The wooden panel was pushed open, and a man stepped into the room, a white doctor's coat draped over his shoulders. He headed towards them, smiling kindly.

"Good morning," he said as he nodded towards them. "I see that you're awake, Mr Kon. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah..." Her nerves tingled when she saw him with such eagerness in his eyes. She loved him for just being himself...

"Very well, then. I shall check up on your wounds, take a last x-ray of your leg, and you should be free to go."

Mariah stood back and watched as the doctor scrutinized the raven-haired man methodically, her spirits lifting whenever she saw the doctor give a nod at every wound that had healed. His bandages came off slowly, pulled away to reveal wounds that had already healed, so that his skin looked almost new.

The older man smiled in satisfaction when the physical examination was over. "Now, Mr Kon, could you come with me to the radiography room?"

Ray nodded, moving to the side of the bed so that he could get off. The woman moved over to help him to his feet.

"Would you like a wheelchair?" The doctor was looking thoughtfully at him.

He shook his head, lips twitching up in a small smile. "I'd like to try walking."

The doctor nodded, watching as they made their way slowly to the door. He strode forward to hold open the door for them, then walked beside them once they were out. The trip to the room was rather quiet, though the doctor asked them questions sometimes, mostly about their plans for the future. Enquiries of that nature brought blushes to their cheeks, owing to the fact that neither of them had really thought about it.

His eyebrows were raised when they received the results from the x-ray. The raven-haired man's leg had healed completely, rendering the plaster cast useless. It was, of course, obvious that the cast had to be removed.

"You have very special friends," the surprised doctor stated as he freed Ray from the cast. Mariah flushed slightly, and he squeezed her hand in return. "Two weeks is indeed a short time to recover from an injury like this."

"Does this mean that Ray can be discharged now?" Mariah asked, anticipating the doctor's reply.

A nod was all it took for her to leap into the arms of the raven-haired man, eyes shining with happiness. He hugged her tightly back, grinning.

"Let's go home."

* * *

I have no idea how Ray managed to heal his fractured leg in two weeks… ;) Don't ask me why.

Well? How was it? Hope it wasn't too boring… Review, please:D It's the second last chapter… I don't even know if I can hit 50 reviews by the end of the fic. :) Thanks for your comments, though!

Oh, and a question here… Do you think the PG-13 (T) rating's too high for what's been happening so far?


End file.
